ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J.D. Damon
Jason Daniel "J.D." Damon (born September 20, 1987), best known by his ring name J.D. Damon, is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling. Damon signed a contract with EAW in March of 2015 and was immediately placed on the Showdown brand. Early Life Jason Daniel Damon was born on September 20, 1987 in Albany, New York to George and Pamela Damon. Damon's father was the founder and president of Elite Wrestling Association (EWA), which ran many of its events on the Pacific coast. At the age of 7, Damon and his parents moved to Las Vegas, Nevada so that his father would be closer to work. At the age of 16, J.D. Damon decided that he wanted to join the family business and become a professional wrestler. However, his father forbade him from doing so. Instead, wanting him to become a businessman much like himself with hopes to one day take over the EWA. At the age of 18, both of Damon's parents were killed in a plane crash that was coming back to the United States from Japan. Damon inherited his father's entire estate and sold the wrestling company to the highest bidder. With his parents no longer alive, he decided to seek out the wrestling training that he desired. Extreme Answers Wrestling (2015-Present) The Beginning On Monday March 16, 2015, J.D. Damon signed a multi-year contract with the company's top executives to wrestle for Elite Answers Wrestling on their Showdown brand. Damon made his EAW debut by defeating El Landerson during a pre-show match on the March 28, 2015 edition of Showdown. Later that night, Damon attacked backstage interviewer Pierre McGuire during a scheduled interview. On the April 4, 2015 broadcast of Showdown, it was announced that Damon will compete in a Fatal Four-Way Grand Rampage qualifying match on the following week's episode of Showdown. Damon was unsuccessful in securing a spot in the 2015 Grand Rampage match on the April 11, 2015 broadcast of Showdown as Troy Archello pinned El Landerson to win. Later on in the broadcast, Damon was attacked by an unknown assailant in the backstage area. Damon teamed up with his assailant, Alistair Murray, on the May 2, 2015 broadcast of Showdown in a match against Zach Genesis and Tarah Nova, collectively known as Team Freaks. Murray was pinned by Nova to cost his team the match. After the match, Damon brutally attacked Murray taking his frustrations out on his attacker and possibly ending his in-ring career. = New Breed Pursuit After a few weeks of being forced into failed tag team matches with various members of the EAW roster, Damon finally picked up a victory against Salot on the June 6, 2015 edition of Showdown. Later on in the show, EAW New Breed Champion Stark came out to the ring to decide his opponent from the Showdown roster to be involved in the Fatal Four-Way Ultimate X match at Pain For Pride Eight. Before he could handpick his choice, Damon stormed out to the ring and demanded that Stark chooses him after being put into a Crossface submission. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Instant Classic'' – (Muscle Buster) **''Silencing the Critics'' – (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke), usually preceded by a Brainbuster **Superkick *'Signature moves' **''Air Damon'' – (Shooting Star Press) **Belly-to-Belly Suplex **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **''Chaos Theory'' – (Double Underhook Piledriver) **''Chaos Theory II – (Kneeling Back-to-Belly Piledriver) **Discus Elbow Smash **Diving Moonsault **Double Underhook DDT **Dragon Sleeper, sometimes while applying bodyscissors **Dragon Suplex **European Uppercut **Figure Four Leglock **Fisherman's Suplex **Multiple kick variations ***''The Collapse – (Springboard Roundhouse) ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope ***Enzuigiri ***''Sin Kick – (Shining Wizard) **''No Remorse – ''(Diving Double Foot Stomp) **Samoan Drop **''Spine Breaker (Jumping Double Knee Backbreaker) **Springboard clothesline **''Welcome to Vegas'' (Diving Double Foot Stomp) *'Managers' **'Chanel Ramsey' *'Nicknames' **'"The Elite"' **'The Epic" *'Entrance themes' **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMLsF8ajI6U "I'm Not Jesus"] by Apocalyptica feat. Corey Taylor (EAW; March 28, 2015-Present) Championships & Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' **Rising Star of the Week (1 time) External Links * J.D. Damon's profile on EAW.com * J.D. Damon on Twitter Category:EAW Category:EAW Extremists Category:American Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Characters from Las Vegas, Nevada Category:Wrestlers